I HATE YOU
by Dana2184
Summary: He stood me up the day of the major end of the year dance. Everyone looks forward to this day because it means that school has finally ended for the summer and we dont have to be back till September! Rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk. Hatered/Romance


**A/N so here is my new One-Shot. I haven't done one in awhile. So I decided to write one. I know I have other stories to update on and I will. I just had to write this one out. I personally think that it sucks at the end since it was my second attempt at writing smut. This is dedicated to JaimeLynn8421 because of the mult-chapter that I was doing for her got deleted. Anyways I hope you all like this and I hope that you Jaime like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the guys or the tv show. as much as I'd love to own Logan meaning being married to him and all ;)**

**Warnings: Language & Smut**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

He stood me up the day of the major end of the year dance. Everyone looks forward to this day because it means that school has finally ended for the summer and we dont have to be back till September!

I wasn't planning on going this year because l had to get up the next morning to go straight to dance practice. and I'd rather not be so sore going there.

that was just freshmen year. so three years later I was a senior and still not going to the dance. and never did when Ali wanted me to go. I always had an excuse not to go and luckily she believed me all the time.

But three years later he's back with his bandmates who probably doesn't have a clue as to who I am, but l know who they are.

_"Jaylin would you like to go to the dance with me" Carlos asked_

_"your kidding right" I said not believing him_

_"l'm dead serious. l want to take you to the end of the school year dance"_

_"alright I'll go" l said with a dead tone because l didn't want to give away the nervousness and the cautious that was in my voice_

you see l don't wanna see him or his band. its nothing against them its him that l really don't want to see

_"molly guess what" l said to my older sister who was also my best friend_

_"whats that dear" she replied_

_"Carlos asked me to the end of the year dance! can you believe that" l said really excited_

_"thats wonderful baby sis. lets go find you something to wear for friday night" _

_my sister was excited that l was going to a dance even if it was the end of the school year dance_

_nonetheless we went to the mall and had gotten me a pair of dark grey leggings and a blue jean skirt that stopped in the middle of my thighs and a white frilly shirt that was really cute_

l was walking home from dance practice and thats when l got stopped for directions from a group of guys in a black SUV

"miss do you know how to get to River Hills High" one asked

"umm yah you turn around and when you get to the first stop light you hang a left and then once you see a four way stop you hang a right go down to the end of the street and on the left is where the school is. can't miss it" i replied to him

"thanks" he said and l nodded my head

then the guy in the back seat rolled down his window and begin to ask

"where is Suzi's Homecooking Diner at"

l was about to answer when l recognized him and looked down at my feet and then back at him and then turned to continue to walk down the street to my house. l wasn't trying to be rude or anything but i didnt want to talk to him

regardless if he remembers me or not l still didn't want to talk to him or even keep looking at him

**3rd person**

"why didnt she answer your question" Logan asked

"l um... might've..." Carlos kind of started to say

"you might've what exactly" James asked from the front seat

"might've stood her up" Carlos said once again

"what do you mean might've stood her up. you either stood her up or you didn't" Kendall edge on

"you see we're back in my home town. l'm really surprise l didnt remember how to get to the school or to Suzi's. Anyways. I asked her to the end of the year school dance. the dance that everyone talks about from the first day of school till the day before it happens. once that day came, this other girl Stacy showed up at my house with her brothers and I decided to go with them instead going to pick her up and taking her to the dance" Carlos said miserbly because it hurt him to know how much he had actually hurt Jaylin that night she never talked to him after that avoided him the whole summer and the first month of sophmore year

But if you were in her shoes would you avoid him or act like nothing even happen? thats what I thought.

"dude I cant believe you stood her up for some other chick. what were you thinking" Logan deadpanned

**normal point of view**

truth was, Carlos wasn't thinking at all.

you see he had gotten dared to ask Jaylin to the dance. and him being him he never backs down from a dare no matter how stupid it was or sounded

He had actually thought that he was doing her a favor of saving her a heartbreak from his 'friends' at the dance.

What he didn't know was that she was looking forward to going to the dance with him. she was going to tell him how much she was in like with him.

But he didn't have a clue and decided to just stand her up.

It still kills him that he did it because he liked her just as much as she did him.

Why wouldn't he just tell her you ask well because he was scared of his reputation just like every other jock of that school was.

He knew that he would have to go to her the next day and apologize to her. but once she gave him the silent treatment and the cold shoulder he just dropped it.

Believe me when I say that he was and stil as heartbroken as he was that night when he decided against his better judgement to stand her up.

Since that day they never talked, he didnt try to fight for what he was hoping to be a them.

Being the selfish boy that he was losed all contact with everyone in that town besides his family once he got the call back to be on a show and be a part of a band.

The guys didnt know about her but she knew pretty well who they were.

Since he moved away she had gotten a new friend and everytime she had mention big time rush or how hot carlos was.

She did everything in her power to change the subject or just tune her out.

One day her friend Ali came and said that she had tickets for their concert. but Jaylin made up the excuse that she had to help her sister with something.

Well three years later he was back in town and ran into her. she didn't want to talk to him and he didnt blame her one bit.

_Molly had just finished doing my hair and my make-up. _

_she said that since l was going to a dance with Carlos the guy that l've been crushing on since the 7th grade that it was a big deal_

_she had left to go the movies with her friend and said that they'd be back before the dance gets over and if I walked home was to be careful_

_I waited till 9:15 and decided well he's not coming so fuck it l'm going to get changed and snuggle up to my blanket in bed and watch a movie._

_he told me that he was going to pick me up at 8 so we can go to his house to get pictures taken and then from there go to the dance._

_the dance started at 8:30 and the doors closed at 9. so when he didnt come pick me up l knew that l just been stood up and decided to get changed and wipe the make-up off my face and take out all the bobby pins that my sister had put in_

_after l was done with that l went to my room crawled under the blanket and turned on the TV then put in the saddest movie _**(A/N I don't watch many chich flicks or sad movies so you can pick the sad movie that she watches) **_I could find and popped it in_

_l cried and cried and then my sister came home and saw me in bed but l kept quite so l didn't have to talk to her about it just yet._

Once I had made it home I went up to my room and dropped off my bag and changed into work clothes and then made my way down the stairs tieing my hair into a ponytail and grabbed the keys and drove to work

6 hours later l was free to go home. and boy was l excited to get home. l clocked out and grabbed my keys and headed to my car and drove home.

_"morning sissy" molly greeted me_

_"morning molls" i replied_

_"wanna talk about what happened last night" she asked_

_"no, nothing happened l'm fine promise" i lied_

_"I don't play that game and you know that. so tell me what happened" she nagged on_

_"Carlos stood me up and he didn't even have the balls to call to leave an excuse as to why he did what he did" i said crying into her shoulder_

_"shh baby its alright. I never liked that boy anyways. and one day you will meet a guy will ruin your lipstick and not your mascara" she reassured me_

I was sitting on the couch watching TV while going through my phone and tweeting something unimportant and texting ali when the there was a knock at my door.

l groaned and got off the couch and went to answer the door.

thinking to myself as to who it could be at 10 at night, l opened the door and was surprsised when l saw not one but all four guys that were in the SUV that stopped me for directions

"can l help you" i asked kinda harshly because of whos in front of everyone

"Jaylin, can we come in" he asked

"whatever" i hissed stepping out of the way so they can come in

we walked to my living room and sat down on the couches and chairs. as they were sitting down l was flipping through channels stoping on nick for a little bit when Big Time Rush the show came on.

"l can't stand them" i say under my breath and then turned it to see what hockey game was on but decided on MTV

"Jaylin is it" the blonde of the group asks

"yes it is" i say nicely to him

"l don't mean to be rude but could we get something to drink" he questions

"uh yah sure. water or mountain dew" i say back and all but one say water the one who didnt say water wants mountain dew

after i gave them what they wanted l sat down and waited for Carlos to speak up but I don't think he will.

_"Can you believe that big time rush is coming here for a concert?" ali asked_

_"no l can not. but l don't care l'm not going" i reply to her_

_"why not" she questions_

_"l have to go to a baby shower and then go over the the Garcia's to mow their yard" i answer_

_l wasn't leing actually l really did have to go mow their yard but the baby shower was a lie sorta. _

_See Molly's friend Amber is having a baby and wants me to go but I refuse to take any part of girly stuff. Its just not my area._

_I went next door and grabbed their lawn mower and started mowing the front/side/and backyard that takes me nearly 4 hours to do. they have a big back yard._

_"Mija thank you so much for doing this for us" Mrs. Garcia said_

_"no problem m'am I don't have a problem doing this" I reply to her and then put the lawn mower back into the garage_

"I'm kendall" kendall says

"nice to meet you. I'm Jaylin Sanchez" i say and then introduce myself

"Jaybabygirl" carlos said

i glared at him and then hissed "don't you ever call me that again. my name is Jaylin and only Jaylin"

"feisty one" the next tall guys commented

"well you would be to if you know what this ass hole did to me" i sneered

"so carlos what did you do to her" logan asked curious now

"i told you that I stood her up the end of the year dance freshmen year. well I might've started a rumor about her says that shes a slut and slept with ever single guy she met. then I might've purposely or accidental got stacy to start a rumor saying that she was bisexual and that no girl was safe around her specially in the locker room" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"yah and because of that. I enrolled to online high school graduating in two days. oh and my life was NEVER the same you PRICK!" i yelled

"im sorry" he said making it sound like he was asking a question

"the hell you are. because if you were sorry you would've NEVER done any of the STUPID shit that you did to me! and you would never make it sound like a question" i responded

"i am sorry" he pleaded

"NO YOU ARE NOT! ITS NOT THAT EASY TO FORGIVE AND FORGET! REMEMBER THIS IS A FUCKING SMALL TOWN AND WORD SPREADS FAST! YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! I WAS FINE WITH YOU STANDING ME UP I GOT OVER THAT. BUT WHAT I DIDNT GET OVER WAS THE FACT THAT YOU SPREAD ALL THOSE SHITTY ASS RUMORS YOU ASS HOLE!" I screamed

"again I'm s-" he tried saying before I cut him off

"l don't want to hear it. so whatever you have to say just save it" i stormed off to the bathroom to splash some water on my face

I guess we do have a lot of tension and sexual tension as well but l was not going to let him win.

what he said and did was something that you dont get over very fast. it takes a long ass time to.

So maybe it has been three years since it happened. but him being in my house sent the anger back to me.

*knock knock* was what brought me out of my thoughts

"its open" l said

Kendall walked in and said "I kinda gotta go to the bathroom... so if you could" he said

"oh yah sorry. i'll get out of your way and leave you to some privacy" l said and then walk out

once l walked back into the living room the only person that was there was _him _and l really didnt want to be in a room by myself with him.

who knows what will happen. well i guess we're about to find out now aren't we.

so l might've made the first move. well l guess you wouldn't call it the first move because l was just sitting on the couch next to him.

but I guess I did insinuate it.

"I still hate you" i said to him and then he leaned in

he leaned in so much that our forheads were touching. okay so l guess that l had leaned into it as much as he did

"yah I know" he said and then captured my lips with his.

not that l was complaining. not since obviously l'm kissing him back and not pulling away.

God, Kendall must be emptying his whole body water or something. that is one long ass pee.

wait why am I thinking about Kendall while I'm being stripped from my shirt and laying back on the couch.

I should tell Molly that we need a less scratchy couch. maybe leather. yah leather that'll do.

Hold on. If I'm having sex with Carlos on a leather couch and all the sweat and cum and stuff are going to make me or him stuck on the couch.

Why do I say or him. well because I love bottom but I'm pretty sure he wants be to ride him. Kinky

I pull away from him and take his shirt off him and we head up the stairs when i hear laughter.

"see I told you that Jaylin & Carlos has sexual tension" Molly says to someone that I don't hear

I just roll my eyes and open my door pushing him in there and stripping him so hes the only one naked right now.

Yah I'm evil...kinda

I push him down on my bed and straddle him. I leaned down to kiss him and rolled my hips forward.

While we're kissing he unhooks my bra and takes it off. good thing I went with a strapless bra today.

His hands went down and gripped my hips so he could get a better friction going.

Somehow he manages to flip us over. not that I have a problem with that but I cant ride him if Im on the bottom. Huh I dont really think hes thinking about that.

Wait why the hell am I thinking when I should be focusing on how to flip us back around.

was that a moan that just slipped out of my mouth... well then

He got my shorts off and went to rub his hand over my underwear but I'm too wet so he discards my underwear as well.

You know honestly I don't mind being taken control right now in this sitch

he kisses against my jaw line and goes down to my neck. oooohhhh so thats what it feels like when a guy rubs you there.

In case you don't know where I'm talking about. I'm talking about that bud that sends like a million nerve ending feeling.

Now why do they say its a different touch when a guy rubs you there then a girl does.

Well I'll tell you why. they have that magic touch when they do unlike a girl. weird way to look at it yes, but its seems perfectly normal when its being done to you. trust me when I say that.

he kept kissing me and then he went to my entrance and stuck two fingers in and started out slow but he pick up the pace going in and out of me and he was going as fast as unhumaly possible **(A/N is that even possible? please let me know either way ;))**

I was moaning really loudly almost screaming in pleasure but then he took all four fingers that he had put in and took them out much to my disliking. i whimpered at the lost

Carlos leaned down to my ear and said in a ver low seductive voice "I want you to ride me and then I'm going to fuck out your brains and pound into you so hard that you wont be able to walk straight for a week. I hope you like anal as well" and then he bit down on my ear and dragging it away a little scraping his teeth as he went along.

Oh holy of all fuck did that make me turn on even more and scream at the pleasure he was about to give me

He sat us up and I went on to his lap. once he was inside of me i lifted off of him and then dropped back down.

"that- that was really good" i moaned

"tell me about it" he groaned

I grinned at me and clenched my muscles

He gasped and said "daaaaamnnnnnnnnn"

I lifted up and dropped back down again, his hands flying to my hips. "Mmm," I groaned.

He moaned. "You're so amazing," he said

"I try," I gasped, repeating the action.

"Am I getting your g-spot?" he breathed out.

"Yesss." I moaned

he tipped his head back as I clenched my muscles again.

"Uhhhnnn," she moaned, dropping down a little harder.

Apparently he had enough and pushed me back down on the bed and started back into me.

Not that I minded at all.

once he started to pump in and out at a steady pase

I twisted my hips and leaned forward a little.

"Jayyyyyliiiiiinnnnnnnnn" he moaned. "Ohhhh...fuuucccckkkk..."

"Mmm," I hummed, repeating the action.

"Fuuuccckkkking shiitttt...Please tell me you're close..." I begged.

"Yeah," I panted.

"How...close?" He gasped.

"Extremely," I gasped, clenching slightly.

"Just keep it up..."

"A little guidance would be nice," I managed to get out. "I'm starting to get tired."

Well, I guess he couldn't have that. since he gripped my hips tightly and directed them, while raising his hips to meet mine.

"Oh..." I groaned.

He repeated the action, moaning at how deep he was able to go.

I whimpered and bucked my hips the best I could.

"How am I doing?" he panted out, slamming my hips down against mine while bucking up hard against me.

"Awesome," I panted, clenching again.

He twisted his body slightly, just to see what would happen.

I back arched and I threw my head back in a silent scream, tightening around him to the point where it was almost painful.

He let out a yell

he wasn't laying when he said he was going to pound into me so hard that I wasn't going to be able to walk straight for a week. I guess that anal is no longer an option which I was glad considering that I don't think I can handle this anymore

well guess what. he kept pounding into me once i loosen up a little bit.

"i'm so close" i said

"cum for me baby" he said

"I don't- I don't think I want to" i replied

"but I want you to" he said slamming into me again and I tighten back up around him and scream out in pleasure while moaning out his name

apparently that sent him over the edge because of the fact that when he went to slam into me the last time he scream out in pleasure as well and moaned out my name.

once we rode out our orgasm and came back down from high he slowly pulled out of me and laid right next to me.

I guess we didnt wear a condom well then I dont know how to take that

"wow... that was... am...azing" i breathed out trailing

"agreed" he said

i snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest. he kissed me on my head

"i'm really sorry for what I put you through and said about you" he said

"oh I know and your forgiven for the most part" i replied

I felt my eyes getting really heavy and started to shut. I didnt fight it. what just happen was amazing and all I wanted to do was sleep.

so I let my eyes shut all the way and fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it! please review it means a lot :) so don't be afraid to hit that review button down there, it gets lonely.**

**Till next time,**

**Dana**

**Ps. can some one please help me right guy on guy smut or have any tips on how to be better at smut in general send me a PM if you can. Thanks :)**


End file.
